


Let the world know [A scream]

by Belsehen



Series: The way you said 'I Love You' [3]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mid 20's, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Inukashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/pseuds/Belsehen
Summary: Alcohol + Denial + UST + Inukashi's Not Having More Fucks to Give = Chaos · Yelling + Shenanigans





	Let the world know [A scream]

It might as well have started with nothing more than one failed exam, that one exam was angrily thrown at a trash can and replaced with his cellphone, the lock screen then had a message; calling... And those digits he knew by heart were written there, white numbers against green background went underappreciated while being pressed against his ear, where he couldn't see. That phone was next switched to a beer.  
  
Both Inukashi and him were already at the bar when Shion arrived. It may have been alcohol, three beers did have their effect after all, but when the white-haired entered the room, he felt a chill down his spine. But why? Why could it be that in such a heated room, a chill went through his being?  
  
Just a few moments later he came back to life, not even noticing how he had spaced out, every soul in the room turning into nothing more than air itself, leaving Shion as a masterpiece against the dark wall painted with green and blue lights.  
  
His white hair was so soft, he would never forget what it was like to stroke that hair unconsciously, the gentle caress of it against his fingers. He had intertwined his fingers in Shion's hair a lot of times as a playful gesture or messing his hair or to help him calm down when he didn't get an A. But he hadn't passed his calloused hands through those snowy strands as many times as he wished he had. You can't compare a lemon with the whole tree.  
  
Shion approached them slowly, trying to avoid extra contact with the dancing bodies surrounding him, almost suffocating him.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this," he complained as soon as he arrived at Nezumi's side. "Uh? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked ─almost shouted over the music when he realized he was being stared at.  
  
Nezumi shook his head and took a sip of his drink, which had unsurprisingly evolved from a beer to tequila shots in no time. Nezumi knew how to handle his liquor but tonight he couldn't care less, he just wanted to get wasted and fast; so he ordered a whole bottle of vodka.

"Dude are you going to drink the whole thing?!" asked Inukashi with eyes widened in surprise. Nezumi only shrugged as he continued to chug down the liquid directly from the bottle. 

"Yup, no thinking tonight, only drinking," he said blushing, proof that his effort to get himself wasted was paying off. "Maybe thinking you know... but like... about Shion, you know? like... he's _suuuuper_ cute and I would definitely ban─"

"Nezumi!" Inukashi cut him off and then took away the bottle, only to realize it was almost empty. "This is not water, you know?" they asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then why am I drowning?" Nezumi muttered, letting his head rest on the bar while he set his eyes on Shion.

It wasn't that Nezumi wasn't paying attention to Inukashi ─It was more like if he was trapped in a bubble where everything he saw was white hair, purple eyes and that malevolous snake that called to him everytime he laid his eyes on Shion's birthmark.

On the dancefloor was a girl Nezumi recognized from their school ─Safu if his memory wasn't tricking him, talking to Shion and trying to get him to dance with her.

"Nezumi!" yelled Inukashi, slamming a fist millimeters away from the other's head. "You're not listening, are you?"

"No..." he admitted.

Inukashi sighed and then pinched the bridge of their nose. "Hey, time to go home. It's past 3 am."

" _Noooooo_ ," whined Nezumi, holding to the bar as if his life depended on it. 

"Nezuuuuuuumi!" struggled Inukashi, pulling at Nezumi's arm with all the strength they had, but Nezumi only moved a few inches. "Enough is enough!" they yelled and suddenly disappeared. 

For a moment, Nezumi didn't register what was going on around him and remained inside his bubble. He thought about how cliche he and Shion had met; Shion the big nerd was carrying a bunch of books when he accidentally ran into carefree-nonchalant Nezumi and collided, books scattering into the floor like cherry blossom petals on a river when spring began. Shion had been so embarrassed he barely managed a coherent word─a coherent apology before Nezumi cut him off and helped him carry the books back to his dorm, and then he discovered his next door neighbor was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. 

When he was with Shion, all of his walls suddenly disappeared and talking was as easy as breathing. They could talk for hours, they would sneak out and stargaze as they held either super deep conversations or talked about the most trivial things in the world. 

Nezumi wondered how would Shion describe their relationship. Just friends? Best friends? Slightly gay friends? Super gay but in denial friends? Nezumi hadn't realized when or where he knew his feelings for Shion weren't platonic but romantic, one day he just knew. Maybe it was jealousy, or maybe it was his overprotective instinct that kicked in every time Shion had a stupid idea ─which happened more often than not, against the belief that the golden boy of their university sometimes tried to take his bread out of the toaster with a metal fork or confuse glue and milk and how did that even happen? How did he even got  _that_ confused? The airhead was so sleep deprived one time he actually drank glue and a few marbles. The marbles remained a mystery to everyone, everytime someone would ask how come Shion ate six marbles Shion would just blush, give a generic excuse and run away. Nezumi wasn't aware of the smile on his face.

"Nezumi?"

"I love Shion,"

It took Nezumi a moment and the rest of his sobriety to realize he wasn't talking to Inukashi anymore.

"Nezumi?" asked Shion once again, a confused look on his face.

The music was loud and unpleasant he couldn't hear Shion's voice like he would like to, crystal clear so he could catch every single emotion his words gave away.

So this time he yelled.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, AIRHEAD".

And what a great moment for the DJ to lower the volume so the entire place could hear Nezumi. 

Shion was just as red as his birthmark so that this was barely visible. Nezumi chuckled, he looked adorable. Next thing he knew he was being dragged away by Shion towards the exit, hundred pairs of eyes fixed on them. 

When Nezumi realized he was in the backseat of Shion's car he burst out into laughter.

"Your Highness, me confessing my love doesn't mean you have to take me home and let us consumate the biblical love ya'know?" he said, this time out of his own mind. Of course, sober Nezumi would speak like that but jocking and teasing. This time he was barely conscious and his head was starting to ache as if it was going to explode.

* * *

Nezumi woke up in a bed that was not his, an unbearable headache and pajamas that were definitely not his. 

 _What the fuck happened last night?_ He asked himself as he hissed when the light of a window hit his eyes.

Suddenly the light was gone, and Nezumi's headache decreased a little. 

"You got drunk, yelled you loved me, threw up in the parking lot twice and then passed out," came a soft yet somehow harsh voice. A voice he had engraved in his heart. "So I took you here and despite your sexual innuendos, the reason you're not in yesterday's clothes is that they smelt like puke and alcohol so I had to call Inukashi to come over and help me bath you and dress you." He made a pause, lips pressed tightly together. "What were you thinking Nezumi? You should be thankful you are not in the ER with alcohol poisoning!"

"Shesh, sorry I got you worried your highness," muttered Nezumi as Shion's words, memories coming back slowly and steady. And he had just put the painkiller in his tongue and drank the water Shion gave him when it hit him.  _He had told Shion he loved him._ Nezumi almost choked on the pill.  _He had yelled it in front of half their school._

"Nezumi!" Shion rushed over to overlook his coughing friend. "Nezumi look at me, what's wrong?" 

Hearing the desperation on Shion's voice made Nezumi sallow really hard and meet the other's eyes. So purple. So beautiful.

"Your Highness, I think I love you," Nezumi deadpanned.

Shion blushed, "yeah, you made that pretty clear last night."

"I know, but you deserve to hear it when I'm sober, or well, hungover. Not drunk."

There was a moment of silence that could have been either a second or from dawn to dusk.

"For how long?" Shion finally broke the silence.

"A year? Maybe two? It's hard to tell."

Shion let out a long sigh. Which eventually faded into giggles.

"You are an idiot," he declared as he cupped Nezumi's cheek with both hands. "And here you had me, wasting my time."

It was Nezumi's turn to giggle.

"Seriously? Quoting Shreck?"

"Seriously? I love you too," Shion admitted as he pressed their foreheads together. "Why else would I let you stay over and take care of you when you're completely wasted? The power of love."

"Good to know," chuckled Nezumi as he leaned in for a kiss.

Last moment Shion pulled back.

"Hey!"

"No, you're going to wash your mouth first, I don't want my first kiss to taste like vomit and alcohol; there is a red toothbrush in the cabinet, it's for you."

"So I get a toothbrush on the first day of our relationship?" Nezumi smirked. 

Shion laughed and threw him a pillow as he disappeared into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.  

**Author's Note:**

>  **[Chanting] reunion! reunion! reunion! reunion!**  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Come say hi or drop a suggestion! ](https://paladorksinlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
